I want to know the truth
by Inuyashasactualluver
Summary: Ginny and Harry break up and Voldemort knows it. He asks Draco to befriend Ginny in order to get information on Harry. So he does and falls for her. Draco is also keeping a secret from ALMOST everyone. Will Ginny still trust him when she hears him giving
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: Well I usually have a disclaimer in each chapter but I decided to just put it at the beginning. So here it is. Anything that you recognize (be it people places or things) than I do NOT own it. Anything you do not recognize is MINE, MINE ALL MINE!!!!!**

**A/N: I would like to thank my friend Sara for giving me the idea of this story. Also the voices in my head (cough Sara cough Lily cough Maggy cough) NE ways. Before I update I want at LEAST 5 reviews so please review. And help me remember to update Thanks and enjoy the story.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Lucius Malfoy, I have an assignment for your son. Harry Potter has recently broken up with the youngest Weasley. Have your son befriend her and extract as much information about Harry Potter."

"Yes my lord. He will gladly do it. He has waited his entire life to serve you."

"As soon as he finishes school he will receive the mark and stand beside me in Wormtail's place."

"Yes my lord." Lucius bowed as he apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Draco!" Get down here right now!" Lucius yelled, his voice echoing throughout the manor. Five minutes later Draco was standing in front of him.

"Yes, father?" Draco asked.

"The Dark Lord has an assignment for you. Potter and the youngest Weasley have broken up. Get as much information out of her about Dumbledore, Potter, or anyone like that. In order to do that you must befriend her.

"Yes, father. I will be in Knockturn Alley. What time should I be back?"

"Be back promptly at seven-thirty for dinner."

"Yes sir." Draco flued to Knockturn Alley and was back at Seven-twenty-nine.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short but it's only the Prologue right? Well what do you think? Please R&R thanx.**


	3. Draco to the rescue

**Chapter 1:**

**Draco to the Rescue**

**A/N: Remember I need 5 reviews before I'll update again.**

** AT THE BURROW THE NEXT NIGHT**

**GINNY'S POV**

He broke up with me. We had been going out for a year, and he broke up. Ron still isn't talking to him. Still says we're "Meant to be" Yea right. It happened a week ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm sorry Gin-"

"No I understand," I interrupted, trying not to cry. "Just go away, leave me alone. I don't want to look at you." **(A/N: BIPOLAR NOW ISN"T SHE.)**

"Gin, don't be like that." He was pleading.

"Don't call me that." I spat.

Ron who had been listening the whole time tried to hit him but was stopped by Hermione. I ran up to my room and haven't come out except to go to the bathroom end eat.

**END FLASHBACK**

**NORMAL POV**

"GINNY COME DOWN FOR DINNER." Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

Dinner was eaten quietly. Ron wasn't talking to Harry, and probably wouldn't for a while.

They heard a loud thump and Ginny got up to fetch the mail from Errol the family owl. "It's our Hogwarts letters." Ginny said taking her letter and passing the others around. To no one's surprise Hermione was made Head Girl, but Harry wasn't made Head Boy.

"Well, why don't we go get these supplies at Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at Ginny's list.

"Mother, would it be okay if I went now? I would like to get out for awhile, and spend time to myself."

"Sure be back at eleven, dear."

Ginny put the list in the pocket of her muggle jeans, grabbed some flue powder and flued to Diagon Alley.

She had bought all of her supplies and still had a little bit left over. She bought an ice cream and sat down in the parlor to eat it. She was almost done when a familiar black haired, green-eyed young man sat in front of her.

"Go away." She spat at him.

"Ginny, can we talk, please?"

"There's nothing to talk about. You lied. You never loved me. You don't say that to someone and not mean it." She said this loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Ginny, please listen. I-"

"No, go away. Leave me alone."

"Gin-"

"I believe, Potter, that she has asked you to leave her alone." They heard a familiar voice say. They both turned to Ginny's right to see the Slytherin prince himself, Draco Malfoy standing there in all of his smugness.

"Stay out of this, Malfoy." Harry spat. "This is none of your business."

"Oh, but it is. You see," He looked over at Ginny and signaled for her to play along, "me and Ginny here are on a date. Isn't that right Ginny?

Harry looked at Ginny in disbelief before she said, "Yes, Draco, and you, Harry are in his seat. So kindly remove yourself." She looked into his eyes so he would think she wasn't lying.

"Fine but I really want to talk to you." He said standing up.

"Go away Potter." Draco said as he took the seat Harry had vacated.

They waited until he had left before either of them said anything.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Ginny said as she stood up.

"Back to last names now are we? Care to take a walk with me?"

"I don't know," as she said this he fake pouted. "Alright, but only for a little while."

** BACK AT THE BURROW**

Harry ran as fast as he could up to Ron's room and franticly knocked on the door. Ron opened the door looking panicked but looked displeased as soon as he saw it was Harry outside of his door.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"It's about...Ginny." He panted.

"What did you do to her this time?" Ron said as he balled up his fist and looked at Harry deciding where to punch first.

"Not me. She's on a date with Malfoy."

"What?!"

"They are on a _date_ Ron. We have to stop him from doing anything to her."

With that said they both apparated to Diagon Alley.

** BACK AT DIAGON ALLEY- **

** (A/N Harry and Ron are listening to everything.)**

Draco and Ginny walked down Diagon Alley, talking.

"So what's with you and Potter?" Draco asked then quickly added, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's okay. We broke up last week and neither Ron nor me will talk to him. Although Ron can still be friends with him. They don't have to stop their friendship because of me. ("Sorry mate." Ron whispered to Harry. "It's okay.") Any way we haven't talked to him unless we were telling him to go away. My parents didn't even know we were going out otherwise he wouldn't be at our house. I had locked myself in my room. I know it sounds childish but it was the only way to get away from him." They walked to the fountain at the center of Diagon Alley **(A/N: I know I know there's no fountain in Diagon Alley. But it's my story so now there is. So MLEA.)** and Ginny sat on the edge and traced her hand over the top of the water.

"Why would he be so stupid?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"What do you mean 'stupid'? Why would anyone go out with me? I mean look at me."

"I am and I see a beautiful woman. Not girl, woman." ("Oh my god. Is he hitting on my sister?" Ron asked Harry quietly. "Yes he is, and it looks like its working.")

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me and my family."

"It was all fake. My father made me hate you. Actually I've kind of had a crush on you for awhile." He said blushing. ("What a load of crap." Harry said to Ron quietly who nodded in agreement.)

"You do?" ("Oh Merlin, she's falling for it." Ron whispered to Harry whose mouth was hanging open in shock.) Draco was inching closer to her.

"Yeah, I do." He said his lips mere inches from hers. He thought he would be the one to initiate the kiss but she had closed the space between them and kissed him. It wasn't a cliché kiss. It was very passionate. After recovering from the shock he licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth and let him in. (All Ron and Harry could do was sit there and stare in confusion.)

They pulled away so they could breathe and she blushed. "I'm sorry," She said standing up.

"Don't be." He whispered into her ear.

"So what does this mean?" She asked not looking him in the eyes.

"Well I would _assume_ that it means you're my girlfriend, unless you don't want to be."

"I don't know." She mocked thinking.

"Oh you're cruel."

"I _guess_ I could be your girlfriend." ("What the hell?" Both Harry and Ron whispered in unison.)

"Good." He said and then lightly kissed her lips.

"What time is it?" She asked grabbing Draco's wrist and trying to read his watch.

"About ten. What time do you have to get home?"

"Eleven."

They heard a loud crack and knew instantly someone had been spying on them.

"Well, looks like your brother will be yelling at you when you get home."

"I should be the one yelling at him. I'll give him a piece of my mind as soon as I get home."

"Cool, but for now you can spend time with me." He smiled and took her hand. They sat there and talked for the remainder of Ginny's hour.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please let me know by REVIEWING. Thanx.**


	4. Invitation

**Chapter 2:**

**The invitation**

**A/N: Well I didn't get the five reviews I wanted but I really wanted to update it probably won't happen again unless I get really bored like i did this weekend because one of my friends wasn't here cough Snuffles cough well any way on to the story.....**

Ginny opened her eyes as soon as she stopped spinning and stepped out of the fireplace. She had, had such a good time she _almost_ forgot about Harry and Ron spying on her and Draco.

She stormed up the stairs to Ron's room and pounded on the door. Harry quickly answered it.

"Hello Harry." She said sweetly. "Hello Ron."

"Hi Ginny." They both said in unison.

She pulled out her wand shut the door and cast a silencing charm on the room.** (A/N: I know she's not supposed to do magic, but as my friend would say I have artistic license and now she can do magic. NE ways back to the story.)** "What were you guys thinking? Spying on me? Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" She yelled going red in the face.

"Why were you snogging Malfoy, huh? Were you trying to make me jealous" He said grabbing her shoulders. "Because, if you were it worked. Is that what you want to hear?"

"One, I didn't know you were there until you disapperated. And two, what do you mean jealous. You're the one who broke up with me. You told me you loved me, fucked me and then dumped me."

"WHAT!?" Ron screamed standing up. He obviously hadn't heard the whole story.

"Ron you should stay friends with him. He made a mistake and once he pays he'll need a friend. Trust me." She wasn't going to do anything to Harry, she just wanted to scare him.

"Okay." Ron said sitting back down.

"Ginny," Harry said quietly. "You're right I did make a mistake. It was letting you go. When I saw you kissing Malfoy I realized, I _do_ love you." **(Okay as I'm typing this up I realized that I don't remember writing this, but it's my hand writing... must have been on a sugar high, when I'm on a sugar high and then go to sleep I forget things that happened the night before. Well back to the story.)**

"Well it's a little late now. I _don't _love you and now, I'm Draco's girlfriend. I'm sorry." She said, turned around and left.

**Malfoy Manor**

"Draco," Lucius said as he sat at the desk of his office. "Have you made any progress with the weaslette?"

"Yes, I have decided to make it easier on me by having her as my girlfriend. She'll be more willing to give me more information on Potter."

"Good thinking. Maybe you should have her stay the night here the night before school starts. You mother and I will be in France on business for the Dark Lord so the two of you will have the place to yourselves."

"Yes father, excellent idea. Well good night, I'm meeting up with the weaslette at Diagon Alley tomorrow. Good night father."

"Good night Draco."

**Next day at Diagon Alley**

"Ginny dear, you can go back home if you want to, I mean you already have your stuff."

"I'm supposed to meet someone today. I'll see you later mum." Ginny said as she kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek and ran off towards the ice cream parlor.

Waiting inside the parlor for her was Draco. He wasn't facing her so she snuck up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." She whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm is it someone important?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Maybe it is." She whispered in his earlobe sending a shiver up his spine.

"So it must be Pansy Parkinson than," he said smiling and wishing he could see the look on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny." She said removing her hands, but before she could pull herself completely away he grabbed her right wrist.

"Forgive me?" He fake pouted.

She rolled her eyes heavenward, "Only if you give me something." She said innocently.

He smirked at her and gave her a kiss. It was meant to be a simple chaste kiss but she had other ideas. As he was pulling away she snaked her arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss.

She was the one in control and he didn't like that. He pulled her so she was sitting in his lap and placed his hand on her thigh causing her to gasp which is exactly what he wanted.

He used that opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. Soon they were pulling away for air. They were about to kiss again when someone spoke up.

"Get your hands off of her Malfoy." It was George.

"Leave our sister alone." Fred said standing next to George.

"Fred, George, I would like to introduce you to my _boyfriend_, Draco Malfoy." She said as she grabbed his hands and laced their fingers.

"Boyfriend!? You're actually going out with this git?" Fred asked.

"Does mom know about you two?" George asked suspiciously.

"No she doesn't, but I have a feeling she will here she comes." Ginny said pointing behind the twins.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked in her normal cheerful voice.

"Ginny here is going out with Malfoy." George piped before Ginny could say anything.

"Is that so," Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny glared at the twins. "Mr. Malfoy, could I speak with you a moment."

Mrs. Weasley pulled Draco away from Ginny and the twins. "Does she know?"

"No I'm not supposed to tell her."

"She'll be pretty mad when she finds out."

With that Draco looked at the ground. "I know but it's the only way to keep her safe, and get information for the order. Won't she understand?"

"Maybe, but only if you prove to her how you feel. Don't hurt her."

"Mrs. Weasley I have liked your daughter for a long time but with my father I could never really express how I felt. I know this sounds 'un-Malfoy' like, but I love your daughter, I just can't tell her, not until this is all over."

"Don't worry I have a feeling everything is going to be fine. Anything from Lucius?"

"Only that he suggested having Ginny stay the night the last night before school starts. He'll be in France on 'Buisness'. Is it okay if she stays?"

"If she wants to then it's okay. Now, be off, and have some fun. And Draco, don't worry about anything okay?"

"Alright." Draco walked up to Ginny, picked her up around the waist and spun her in a circle, causing her to giggle.

They looked over at Fred and George whose jaws had dropped. They had never seen a Malfoy act like that.

"Close your mouths or your gonna catch a few flies." Ginny giggled and they quickly closed their mouths. Ginny and Draco spent the rest of the day together.

**ONE MONTH LATER; TWO DAYS BEFORE THEY LEAVE FOR HOGWARTS.**

Ginny and Draco had spent every day together. Draco had eaten at the Burrow on several occasions. It was on this night that Draco had been invited that he decided he would ask her to stay the night the next night.

They were sitting in her room talking to Hermione. Hermione decided it would be polite to ask Ginny if she could go out with Harry. Ginny of course didn't care.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone." Hermione said as she got up to leave.

"Bye." Ginny and Draco said together.

Hermione closed the door behind her and walked down one flight of stairs to Ron's room. As soon as she walked in she was bombarded with questions, she couldn't understand any of them.

"Will you two shut up?" She yelled causing both boys to sit down in fear of Hermione's wrath. "She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and Draco's a pretty nice guy."

"Oh no, he's gotten to you too, Hermione." Ron groaned putting his head in his hands.

"Ronald Weasley, you should get to know him better, you might actually like him, _and_ he gives pretty good advice."

"Like what?" Harry asked standing in front of her.

"Like this." She said and grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. She kissed him and to her surprise he kissed back. When they pulled away to breathe they heard Ron making gagging noises.

"Get a room." He said in disgust.

"We're in one." Harry said his eyes never leaving Hermione's.

"AWWWWWW come on not MINE."

**BACK IN GINNY'S ROOM**

They had been watching the whole thing through Draco's wand.

"Now he's going to think I did that to her." Draco said making the image disappear.

"Yeah right, I don't think so."

"Hey Gin."

"What?"

"Do you think you would like to stay tomorrow night at my house? I asked your mom and she said you could if you wanted to. Then tomorrow we could go to the train station together."

"I would love to."

**Well that's that chapter... what did you think please let me know by reviewing I'd appreciate it lots Ne wayz remember I don't get 5 reviews and I'll "forget" to up date thanx.**


	5. A night at Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 3**

** Malfoy manor**

**A/N: First I would like to say a few things okay one: some body told me to put the authors notes at the end of the story, I'm not saying it's a bad idea but I'm not gonna do it just because _you_ think it's a good idea. I put them there because I feel like it, if I wanted it a different way I would do it a different way but I don't. Two: You don't have to pay attention to my authors notes if there important they'll be at the beginning or the end let me babble in the middle of my story. Three: Because of the long wait I decided to put up 2 chapters instead of one sorry for the long wait my computer got messed up. And finally I would like to thank my reviewers. Now I appreciate all the reviews and would like to thank you all. Now on with the story.**

Ginny said her goodbyes to Draco saying she'd see him at noon tomorrow. She kissed him goodbye and let him apparate home.

"What do you mean you'll see him tomorrow?" Ron yelled.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm staying at his house tomorrow night."

"What!"

"You heard me Ron , I'm staying the night at Malfoy Manor. Is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there is, his father is a Death Eater, he's probably going to get _his_ mark soon too." After he said that Ginny slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Don't you ever say that again. You don't know anything about him. You think he's going to follow in Lucius's footsteps?" Ron nodded. "Well you're wrong. I'm going to bed, goodnight." She gave everyone a hug except Ron and headed upstairs to go to bed.

**NEXT DAY**

"Ginny get up you need to pack your things and get ready to go." Hermione said shaking Ginny awake. "Come on its eight o'clock you have four hours to get ready and go to Malfoy Manor."

Ginny shot out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She came out a half an hour later in a blood red tank top and a black leather skirt that was knee length. The tank top revealed her stomach showing that she had a belly button ring and a tattoo of a dragon on her lower back.

"Wow Ginny you look great. Wait until the boys find out you got a naval piercing and a tattoo."

"Probably the opposite of your reaction. They'll try to make me get rid of it or cover it up."

"BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house.

"At least your mom knows." Hermione said as they headed downstairs.

They got downstairs and as soon as all of the boys saw her their jaws dropped.

"Good morning dears, Ginny you look great, sit down and I'll give you a plate."

"MUM you KNEW about this?" Ron asked shocked as all hell.

"Well of course she asked my permission before she did it."

"And you let her Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Well yes it was her decision. It's not like she was forced to do it."

"Did it hurt?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"Only for a little while." Ginny said as she started eating her breakfast.

After breakfast Hermione helped Ginny pack, by the time they were done it was ten to twelve. Ginny shrunk her trunk, put it in her pocket and hugged everybody.

"Well I better get going all see you tomorrow at the station. Goodbye." Ginny grabbed flue powder and shouted "Malfoy Manor."

She was usually a good traveler but something had gone wrong and as she stopped spinning she started to fall forwards. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came, instead a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist.

"Thank you," she said as Draco set her down.

"You're not very good at traveling are you?" He chuckled.

"Oh shut up. I usually do just fine."

"Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically as he whipped out his wand and did a cleaning charm.

"Thank you," she said.

"So lets take your stuff… where is your stuff?"

"In my pocket, I shrunk it."

"Oh okay lets take your stuff up to your room." He took her hand and started walking.

"My room?"

"Well my house has a LOT of rooms I get a few and my parents get a few. I'm giving you one of my rooms."

"Wow, why do you need so many rooms?"

"To tell you the truth I don't really know I only use one of my rooms and you get to use another one."

"What about your parents, where are they?"

"In France on business, if they had been here I wouldn't have invited you. My father would probably kill us both and my mom… well actually my mom wouldn't care. Here we are." He said as he opened the door.

"It's beautiful," she said taking in everything in. There was a large four poster bed with red and gold sheets, pillows and blankets. Everything was done up in red and gold even the bathroom. She had a large fireplace with a big chair next to it. "I love it." She said pulling out her trunk and enlarged it.

"I thought you would." He took the trunk and sat it at the foot of her bed. "So what do you want to do?"

"Can we explore the house?"

"Sure," He grabbed her hand and pulled her along for the "Grand Tour." The first step was the attic.** (okay 1: yes they have an attic, and 2: I asked my brother to name any room in the house and he chose attic. Strange little fucker he is. Ne wayz… Back 2 the story.)**

"Come on," he said helping her up the ladder.

She got up and looked around, it was painted midnight blue with yellow stars. There were bean bag chairs, tables with fold out chairs and books.

"Amazing, who decorated it?"

"Me," he said as he sat down in a bean bag chair.

"Magic?"

"No I did it the muggle way, hard labor. It gave me something to do to stay out of my father's hair. I painted it and asked the house elves to get everything I needed and I arranged it."

"Do you think you could make the stars more realistic looking?"

"How?" He asked sounding intrigued by her idea.

"All you do is imagine what the real night sky looks like, point your wand at the ceiling and it will look real."

"Really?"

"Yeah, try it."

He did and was amazed, it worked. "How did you know?"

"I always wanted a dragon as a pet but their illegal. My brother Charlie bought me a stuffed one but that wasn't good enough. My brother Bill taught me, I tried and it worked. It _looked_ real and that's all that mattered to me. So what's the next room?"

Draco got up and climbed down the ladder than helped Ginny. The next room was the library. **(A/N: Imagine the library from beauty and the beast.)**

"Wow, Hermione would love this. Do you mind?"

"No go ahead." He sat down in one of the big arm chairs.

She pulled out a few books then saw one that didn't have a title and looked out of place. She pulled it out to see if there was a title on the front cover but the bookcase opened as soon as she pulled it out.

"Uh…Draco…did you know there was a secret passage here?"

"Yeah, I'm the only one who does, besides you now of course. You wanna go see?"

"Yes let's go."

They walked down a long tunnel and when they came out they were in a garden.

"Wow Draco it's beautiful. Nobody knows about this place about us?"

"Just us. I also did most of this the muggle way."

"Well you've done a wonderful job. This is what I envision my wedding to look like when I get married. All of these flowers."

"It'd be a beautiful spot, come on lets go."

They explored the rest of Draco's part of the mansion and were done and hungry by 7:30. They ate dinner, talked until midnight, then kissed each other good night and went to bed.

**(So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Please R n' R Thanx)**


	6. Can't sleep let's play

**Chapter 4**

**Can't sleep let's play**

**A/N: This is finally the lemon scene everyone has been waiting for.**

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep. She tip toed to Draco's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Draco answered groggily.

She opened the door came in and shut it behind her.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked sitting up.

"I couldn't sleep."

He scooted over on his bed pulled up the covers and patted the next to him. She sat next to him and snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Its okay, to tell you the truth I was having trouble sleeping too. I had just fallen asleep. I usually don't get much sleep any way."

She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Why?"

"I'm always preoccupied, have things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well lately it's been you."

"Me, what about me?"

"You don't wanna know, trust me."

"Tell me please."

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "are you sure?" She nodded. "I think about kissing you senseless. What you'd look like underneath me screaming my name in pleasure." He kissed her neck right under her ear. He continued to kiss her neck until he got to her throat. "What your entire body feels like," he kissed her chin, "tastes like." He kissed her deeply until he got her to moan.

"How long have you been thinking this?"

"Since I first kissed you, one month ago in Diagon Alley.

"Yet I never knew?"

"I didn't want to scare, and I'm sorry if I scared you now." He said lying on his back.

She straddled his hips and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Not at all." She leaned down and kissed him long and hard. When they pulled away for air she was on her back with him on top of her.

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"A little bit maybe you could clue me in."

"You got it," He kissed her and as he kissed her, he moved all his weight to one arm and used his other hand and moved it to the hem of her shirt. He moved his hand up her shirt and cupped her bare breast. "No bra?" He asked.

"I don't sleep with one."

He continued to massage her breast wile kissing her. He stopped kissing her as he took off her shirt. Then he attached his mouth to her neck and sucked and licked his way down to her breasts.

He slid his hand down to her pajama bottoms and stuck his hand into them. He continued to stroke her through her underwear. He could feel the heat radiating through her.

He pushed the underwear aside and stuck one finger inside of her. She gasped when she felt his cold hand touch her there. He moved his lips up to hers and kissed her as he moved another finger inside her.

She moaned into the kiss and started to move her hips into his hand. When she came into his hand he pulled them out and licked his fingers. He kissed her hard and deep while taking off the rest of their clothes, He positioned himself above her and with one hard thrust entered her. He was surprised to find no barrier.

She wrapped her legs around his hips to push him in deeper and together they quickly found a rhythm.

They came at the same time him spilling his seed into her while she scratched him hard enough to draw a tiny bit of blood. He pulled out of her and whispered a contraceptive charm so she wouldn't get pregnant. He lay down next to her and pulled her into his chest. After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke. "Who was your first?"

"Harry, But it wasn't **anything** like this, this was amazing. And he broke up with me the next day. Your not going to break up with me are you?"

"No I'm not going to break up with you."

"Who was your first?"

"I regret it to this day but Parkinson."

"Why don't we get some sleep, good night Draco."

"Good night Ginny."

They both fell asleep, very quickly in each others arms, exhausted from the night's events.

**A/N: Okay I know it was short but I wanted to get it out there. Please R n' R thanx.**


End file.
